


She Is Mercy and Grace

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Queen of Mercy and Grace [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Don’t copy to another site, GFY, Other, mind wiping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: The war is over.It has been eleven years, tens of thousands of deaths, and fourty-three destroyed worlds.





	She Is Mercy and Grace

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes from the tumblr post:** implications of mind-wiping and summary execution.

The war is over.

It has been eleven years, tens of thousands of deaths, and fourty-three destroyed worlds, but the war is over, and the galaxy bows before their Queen.

She is a queen of mercy and grace, whose smile brings the welcome peace of death. If one is lucky, it is a true death, at her Left Hand. If one has broken well and truly with her Word, it is at her Right Hand.

No one dares even to whisper of the brown-hooded beings who are sent out from the building where the Right Hand holds rule. They who smile softly and sing of the mercy of their Queen who has given them life and purpose. They have no names, need no names, only their purpose and their Queen.

And to run is no promise of safety, only the relentless pursuit of her Hunter, his armor painted in the red of blood, the gold of sorrow, and the white of power. He finds all who he is bade to find, and the sooner he finds his quarry, the greater the chance of mercy beneath the Left Hand’s violet blade.

At the very edges of her power, some may furtively remember that once their beloved Queen’s Left and Right Hands were known by different names. That once her Left Hand was a man of power and wisdom and action who fought for an ideal lost to the war. Her Right Hand a warrior of kindness and sadness who did all in his power to preserve life and freedom of those in his charge.

Even there, though, no one dares think of who the Queen once was thought to be, less still of the shadow to her sun, the Imperator whose army has smashed those of her enemies.

If she is mercy, he is death, and his shadow will encompass all the galaxy, cast from the blinding brilliance of her light.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr 3 February 2016.


End file.
